


Zombie AU

by motorbike_on_the_avenue



Series: 30 days cheesy tropes challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Halloween, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorbike_on_the_avenue/pseuds/motorbike_on_the_avenue
Summary: It's Halloween and Dean's taken Sam to a party. Cas is a Zombie.





	Zombie AU

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the first fanfic I've ever written, but it is the first supernatural one, and my first in five years. I was having trouble writing, and thought the 30 days cheesy trope challenge might be the perfect way to get back into it. I've written all thirty prompts already.  
> I wrote them backwards cause I could not for the life of me come up with an idea for the first one on the first day, but a Zombie one seemed to come easy. I'm quite glad I wrote them backwards.  
> There is a warning in the bottom notes, so if you want to know what it is, then read them first. (It's nothing bad, but it is one of the tags, and since this is my first time posting on this website, I don't want to take any risks.)  
> John Winchester's bad parenting is alluded to, but nothing specific. There's some swearing. 
> 
> Considering I don't have much interest in Zombies I actually quite liked writing this one, and I hope you like it too. Let me know if I've got anything wrong - it's my first time posting on here, and while I've been reading supernatural fics for a few months now, it's easy for things to slip past.  
> Enjoy.

It was raining.  
Of fricking course, it was raining. Because stumbling around a graveyard at midnight on Halloween wasn’t clichéd enough, it had to be raining. Dean glances up at the sky, sending a small prayer of gratitude to God, because at least there’s not a full moon tonight. That really would have been going too far. This had better be worth it. Sam was practically bouncing next to him, overlarge flannel shirt – borrowed from Dean for the evening – flapping open in the wind.  
‘This better be worth it, Sammy,’ Dean muttered to his little brother.  
‘It will be Dean. Honest. Jess said she’d be here with her sister.’ Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but couldn’t quite find it within himself. He’d planned on spending the night at home, on the sofa, flicking through the limited channels the motel offered, and drinking a few bottles of beer he’d filched from their Dad.  
Not going to an underground party, full of drunken teenagers getting off with each other.  
Which, whatever. Dean’s got nothing against any of that. If it wasn’t for the 14-year-old bobbing along at his side, Dean would probably be partaking in some of the action himself tonight.  
But he’s got to hold it together. His baby – a 1976 Chevy Impala – is parked two streets away, and he’s got to be sober enough to drive them home. Not to mention sober enough to keep an eye on Sammy. He’s had a crush on Jess for ages, almost a couple of months now and Dean’s heard nothing but ‘Jess this’ and ‘Jess that’ since the blonde girl appeared in Sammy’s class. This was the first chance they’d get to spend time with each other outside of school, and Sam had begged Dean to take him to this party tonight. He’d even promised to do all the dishes for the next week if Dean agreed, and that was something Dean wasn’t going to say no to.  
He wasn’t going to say no anyway, he’d never been able to say no to Sammy, but he wasn’t going to lie and say that getting out of chores for a week didn’t sweeten the deal.  
‘Jesus, a bunch of teenagers planned all this?’ Dean asks out the corner of his mouth as they round the corner. There’s two graves almost making an entrance way of some kind, both shiny new, with stone angels perching on top. They flank what, earlier today was an overgrown path leading into a grassy area where the public toilets are.  
Now, Dean can’t even see the building where the toilets are. Too many people are crowded around, teenagers in various states of revealing costumes. Some are dancing to what Dean guesses is supposed to be ‘spooky’ themed music a DJ on a big stage is playing to everyone.  
‘Yeah. Jess said her sister’s friend, Bela something or other did it all. She’s like stupidly rich,’ Sam says.  
‘Must be nice,’ Dean says, but quietly so Sammy doesn’t hear. He wants him to have a fun night, not bring him down in the first ten seconds of being here. They move forward, bringing hands up to their eyes to protect them from the flashing lights pulsing through the crowd.  
‘What the hell?’ Dean says, tripping over a pile of mud on the ground. He glares back at it, as Sam tugs him forward, officially into the party. There’s a slightly raised hill of dirt forming a horizontal line next to one of the angel graves. It’s been trodden through, the end kicked back into the ground.  
‘Dean, come on. I need to find Jess. Let’s go.’ Sam’s still tugging on him, and as annoyed as Dean is, it’s still sweet to see his baby brother this stupidly excited over some girl. Dean remembers that feeling.  
It hasn’t happened in a long time.

They’re at the party for a little over half an hour when Sam goes stiff beside Dean, pulling him to a stop.  
‘That’s her,’ he hisses, pointing at a small blonde girl, with a bright blue face and a daisy in her hair. She’s hanging on the outskirts of a group of teenagers, literally twiddling her thumbs.  
‘You better go and rescue her, Sammy. Looks like she could use a friend,’ Dean says, giving Sam a gentle shove in the right direction.  
Even though Sam’s spoken of nothing else all night, he hesitates. ‘What if she doesn’t like me? Not in that way anyway. Dean, I’ve never done this before.’ Dean scoffs.  
‘What you’ve never said hi to a friend at a party? Jeesh, Sam, you’re not asking the girl to marry you, just go say hey. Tell her your older brother dragged you along and you’re so bored you might start digging up graves and burning bodies just to amuse yourself.’ Sam pulls a face at that. ‘Alright, well you can paraphrase. Go on.’ Dean gives him another, this time not-so-gentle shove, and Sam stumbles forward. Those stupid big hairy sideburns he applied in the bathroom mirror before they came out do nothing to hide his blush.  
Dean watches as Jess clocks Sam, her entire face lighting up. Yeah, Sam’s got nothing to worry about. The girl’s so into him, it’s kind of painful to watch.  
Dean rolls his neck, glancing at his watch. Now Sam’s taken care of for the evening – no way he’d want Dean hanging around, teasing him which Dean would have to do, because it’s in his blood to embarrass Sam whenever possible – Dean’s got a few hours to kill. He debates getting a beer, but decides against it in the end, not wanting his reflexes to be anything other than 100%. It’s a party in a graveyard after all. Anything could happen.  
Dean takes a step back, to avoid getting stampeded by a group of girls, fluffy white wings on their back, glitter on literally every body part Dean can see.  
He bumps into a solid body behind him. ‘Whoa, dude. Sorry, I didn’t see you there,’ Dean said, turning around. He meets the startled eyes of a guy around his age, with a shock of dark messed up hair and really blue eyes. Dean’s heartbeat picks up a little, and his palms are suddenly sweating.  
Shit.  
He’s not entirely sure when the attraction to boys started. He can’t say he always knew, because he didn’t, not for a long time, but he can’t say he looked up one day, saw a good-looking guy, and went I’m gay. It was more a steady onset of jumbled thoughts of realising he’d rather kiss the hero in the movie, than the love interest, that he was checking out guys as they walked away, not just the girls.  
‘That’s alright,’ the guy says. His voice is deep, and Dean finds himself wishing he could hear it again.  
Well, he’s got nothing better to do. And this guy seems to just be hanging by himself, so why not hang with Dean?  
‘No, man it was my bad. Let me buy you a drink to make up for it?’ Dean gives him a flirty grin, but it fades quickly when the guy shakes his head.  
‘I don’t need a drink,’ he says, voice doing weird things to Dean’s insides. A few disco lights flash over his face suddenly, giving Dean a proper look at him, and he involuntarily takes a small step back.  
‘Wow man, that is one hell of a costume,’ Dean says. The guy’s face is bleached white, blue veins standing out in pale lines – spreading from his forehead, down his cheeks, even a few creeping up over pale pink chapped lips. It’s scarily realistic. He’s wearing a tatty old trench coat, mud clinging to a few places, over a blue suit which is frayed and even dirtier than the coat. ‘Zombie, right?’ Dean asks.  
‘I guess,’ the man replies. Okay, well Dean knows when he’s not wanted.  
But he’s never been very good at not pissing people off, and if he wants to overstay his welcome, then why the hell shouldn’t he?  
‘How’d you die?’ Dean asks. The guy turns his head sharply to look at him.  
‘What?’  
‘I just meant…you know.’ Dean gestures at the guy. ‘Zombie. To be a Zombie, you kinda need to be…dead, first.’ He regrets starting this conversation. How many people decide on their Halloween costume’s frigging backstory? No one, that’s who.  
‘Oh.’ The guy looks down at himself. ‘Yes, I suppose that’s true.’ Dean’s about to make his excuses – he really is going to go this time, he swears – but. ‘Knife wound. Someone stabbed me.’ He looks a little confused, like he’s trying really hard to come up with a decent story. Which, if Dean was being a dick, he’d say he failed at. If you have to come up with a fake death story for an evening why not go for something comical like dying in a shower, or eating poisoned tacos? Man, even a heavy object falling from a window and crushing you would be better than being stabbed. ‘I’m Castiel.’ The guy holds out a hand for Dean to shake, and Dean does so, feeling another swooping sensation in his stomach, just before he drops it, because damn, if he thought Castiel’s face was heavily made up, dude’s gone all out on his hand making it withered and shrivelled looking.  
‘Nice to meet you Cas, I’m Dean. What brings you here tonight?’  
‘I’m not really sure. I felt…odd this evening and when I came out I was here.’ Maybe he’s stoned, Dean thinks. It would explain a lot. ‘It’s a little overwhelming to be honest,’ Cas confesses, eyes sweeping over the party lights, and the loud crowd having a good time.  
‘Yeah, I get that,’ Dean says. ‘Wanna go somewhere quieter?’ he asks, then mentally kicks himself. Cas has made it pretty clear he’s not interested.  
‘Okay, Dean,’ Cas says. His name in Cas’s voices gives him another jolt in the heart, and man, what the hell? He’s acting as bad as Sam is with Jess, and he’s never even had an actual conversation with the guy.  
Cas turns and walks, heading for the forest. There are some people littered among the trees, couples doing no-one-wants-to-know-what, drunk enough that they believe the cover of trees and weak moonlight will protect them.  
Cas stops after a couple of minutes’ walk, leaning up against a tree trunk, a beam of moonlight hitting him directly. Dean’s stomach turns for a different reason when he gets another look at those veins criss-crossing down Cas’s cheeks. They have this almost 3D quality to them. Dean kinda wants to touch them, but he also kind doesn’t.  
‘Man, whoever did your make-up. They should go into it professionally, they’d make a crap ton of money,’ Dean says. Cas reaches a hand up to prod at his face.  
‘It’s Halloween?’ Cas says, but lifting it higher at the end, like it’s a question.  
‘Um, yeah, dude. What gave it away?’ Cas looks to be around his age, so he must also attend the local high school. There’ve been orange and black banners strung up on lockers and the canteens been selling spooky shaped cookies for weeks now.  
Cas’s mouth quirks up at one end, not quite smiling, but relaxing his face a little.  
‘I haven’t been paying much attention, lately. Things seem to keep creeping up on me.’  
‘Yeah, I get that,’ Dean says. He could’ve sworn that his next lot of exams were months away, but his teachers had informed him this morning he had a little over a week before they started.  
‘So, Cas, how come I haven’t seen you around here before? Pretty sure I would have noticed you.’ Dean blushes as he speaks, but come on. It’s a party. On Halloween. If he can’t be bold and make a move on a Zombie tonight, when can he?  
‘My family moved pretty recently.’ Cas’s lips quirk up again. ‘No. It’s October, which means they’ve – we’ve – been here for a little over a year now.’ A shadow creeps across his face, but it’s gone in the next moment, and Dean leaves it alone. Hey, everyone’s got secrets right. Hell, he does.  
‘Do you like it here? I’ve been here my whole life, but I’m still really glad it’s my home. There’s no place like home, right?’ Dean laughs to himself.  
‘I like what I’ve seen of the place.’ Cas’s eyes flick over to Dean’s face and then he looks away. ‘I like it a lot more this evening. It has some very…interesting developments.’ Cas steps away from the tree then, a step closer to Dean.  
Dean swallows. He suddenly doesn’t care that he’s only just met this guy, that they’ve said less than a hundred words to each other. All he wants to do is kiss him. Here, now. Surrounded by these trees, blocking most of the light rain out, and casting their faces in shadow. If he concentrates on those blue eyes, he forgets about the veins. It’s just a costume. It’ll be washed away this evening, or smeared on a pillow.  
And, whoops that image of Cas lying on Dean’s cheap uncovered pillows from the motel settles in his mind, and he takes a step forward too. They’re standing toe to toe, staring into each other’s eyes.  
Then Dean thinks fuck it, and leans in, catching those chapped lips with his own. It’s a little weird, because the veins that stretch over Cas’s lips are bumpy. Dean pulls back a bit, but then says fuck it for a second time and goes back for more. Dean’s heart is basically working double overtime now, and shit. There might not be fireworks exploding, and Dean might not be melting into a puddle of goo, but Cas is solid, and firm, and he feels good, and this is the best Dean’s been kissed in a long time.  
Cas is kissing him like he’s a drowning man, like he’s kissing Dean to survive, and Dean will gladly give him everything as long as he doesn’t stop kissing him back.  
They stand there kissing for a really long time, before Cas pulls back. Just for a few seconds longer than usual this time, just to get his breath back, but it’s enough that Dean’s brain comes back to life.  
Dean remembers Sam. And how he left him there, in the middle of that party, with only one other person for company. And that it’s cold. Really freaking cold, because he didn’t wear a costume and his leather jacket has kinda slipped off his shoulders – okay Cas slipped it off his shoulders, cause he seems to have a thing about touching Dean, trailing fingers up and over his body, cradling his cheeks in his hand, gripping his hips and pulling him closer – and even though the rain has stopped the wind has picked up, enough to make Dean shiver inside his white t-shirt.  
Dean doesn’t bother dressing up for Halloween. He has enough nightmares living at home with his Dad.  
He signs wistfully as he pulls back a bit further, shrugging his jacket back on, and stroking a thumb over Cas’s hip.  
‘I should go. I left my little brother back at the party. Need to get back and make sure he’s okay,’ Dean says. He doesn’t want to leave. He really doesn’t.  
‘I should go too,’ Cas says. He sounds regretful and that gives Dean some hope.  
‘But we can see each other again, right? I mean this doesn’t have to be it,’ Dean says. He doesn’t give a crap about being whiny, or seeming needy. What he needs is Cas.  
‘I…I would like that very much, Dean,’ Cas says, but Dean hears what he doesn’t say. He doesn’t say yes. He doesn’t reach for his phone to give him a number, or promise to see him at school. He just squeezes Dean’s hand, then let’s go, stepping back. ‘Thank you, Dean. This has been the best night of my life.’ Then he smiles, a full smile one that stretches his face and makes his eyes crinkle, and Dean doesn’t even care about the veins anymore. Cas looks happy, and it’s beautiful.

Dean finds Sam happily sitting in the cubicle of the broken into public toilets. He tells Dean he’s been there for about half an hour, taking up residence when Jess and her sister left. Jess kissed him on the cheek before she did, and said she looked forward to seeing him at school, so if Dean thought Sam was happy on the way over here, he’s now practically vibrating with joy.  
‘Where did you disappear off to anyway? I did try to find you, but when you weren’t sulking, I thought you might prefer it if I left you on your own.’ Sam raises an eyebrow at him, and Den really thinks the best thing he can do is shove Sam into a gravestone. It’s one of the ones that mark the entrance – now exit – of the still going strong party behind them, one of the stone angles on the top. Dean glances at the name on the grave, then stops short, a cold feeling creeping over him.

_Here lies_  
_Castiel Novak_  
_1998 – 2016_  
_A true angel_

Dean doesn’t know why he’s been struck dumb, the flashing lights of the party behind him, people cheering and drinking, Sam marching home. Castiel isn’t a common name, but it’s not like…like…oh, who is he kidding? There’s no way more than one family are going to be living in a small town with a kid called Castiel is there?  
Which means…which means…. fucking hell, Dean’s spent all night making out with a freaking Zombie!

 

**Article taken from the Daily News 2016**

_Tragedy struck this small town yesterday when a local boy of 18 was stabbed to death in the early hours._  
_Castiel Novak, 18, had been walking home from his first day at the local collage – his family having just moved here last week._  
_At the moment, no further details have been given, although the police have assured that this will be an ongoing investigation._

**Author's Note:**

> Cas is a literal zombie, so technically major character death, but since it's more of a twist to the story than anything I didn't want to spoil it too much.  
> Also, just in case it wasn't obvious, Jess is dressed as a smurf.


End file.
